The Day You Slipped Away
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Kenapa aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu, Ulquiorra! fic terbaru dari Koizumi Nanaho, mind to RnR? Don't Like just don't read, oke?


**Disclaimer : **

******Bleach © Kubo Tite**  


**Slipped away © Avril Lavigne**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC mungkin, Typo yang segunung (astaga), alur kecepetan, dan sangat amat maksa.**

**A/N** : Fiuh, fic UlquiHime sekarang udah cukup rame yah, udah banyak yang minat, saya senang sekali liatnya, aku juga akan turut menyumbangkan satu fic lagi untuk pair itu. Fic ini terinsiprasi sama lagu Avril yang berjudul Slipped Away.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk **Rigel Pendragon Draven **semoga cepat sembuh ya ^^

The Day You Slipped Away.

_Kenapa aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu, Ulquiorra!_

_

* * *

_

"Apakah aku membuatmu takut, onna?" tangan Ulquiorra bergerak berusaha menggapai perempuan di dekatnya, Inoue Orihime.

Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat sulit diartikan tergambar di wajahnya, "Tidak, aku tidak takut," sebuah perkataan yang sempat terucap kini terucap lagi dari bibir mungil perempuan itu.

Pandangannya berbeda, berbeda dari pandangan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer yang biasanya. Saat mendengar jawaban itu, pandangannya menjadi sedikit berbeda, pandangan yang juga sulit diartikan, karena dia seorang hollow dan pandangan seperti itu tidak seharusnya ada untuknya.

"Begitu," sebuah nada kepasrahan dan kelegaan terdengar ditelinga Orihime. Tangannya akhirnya bergerak untuk menyambut tangan Ulquiorra, tapi terlambat tubuh itu telah berubah menjadi bagian _Hueco Mundo _sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh itu menghilang sempurna. Namun, hingga maut menjemputnya, sedetikpun tak dia lewatkan untuk menatap wajah perempuan yang ia jaga untuk beberapa hari yang lewat. Hingga akhirnya, dia memejamkan matanya, dan berubah menjadi serpihan debu-debu.

Orihime masih mengulurkan tangannya, walau Ulquiorra sudah tak terlihat lagi di hadapannya. Dia terdiam, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berteriak kah? Menangis kah? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, dia marasa aneh, aneh saat Ulquiorra menghilang, tapi dia tak dapat mengungkapkannya.

"In..oue," Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menoleh menatap Ichigo yang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime bersuara. Dia menatap dada Ichigo, dia meraa lega dadanya masih utuh, "Aku sembuhakan lukamu," Orihime tersenyum agar Ichigo tidak merasa khawatir, aura oranye oval mulai menyelimuti Ichigo dan Ishida.

Selama proses penyembuhan itu Orihime hanya diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Blam. Dentuman terdengar dari bawah, _reiatsu_ Rukia, Sado, dan Renji mulai melemah. Kepanikan terpancar dimata hazel milik Ichigo, "Aku harus segera menyelamatkan mereka," dia bersuara, Orihime menatapnya.

"Iya," Ishida yang masih lemah menatap Ichigo.

"Ishida, jaga Inoue," Ichigo berdiri, dan mulai turun kembali ke daerah yang memiliki langit biru. Orihime dan Ishida hanya diam, Ishida terlalu berhati-hati, dia takut menyinggung Orihime nantinya, sedangkan Orihime menunggu Ishida berbicara lebih dulu.

Beberapa jam terlewat.

Luka Ishida sudah sembuh sekarang, Orihime ingin turun ke bawah dan membantu yang lain, tapi Ishida melarangnya karena terlalu berbahaya. Orihime menunggu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba _reiatsu_ Yammy menghilang, Orihime menatap Ishida, laki-laki berkacamata itu pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua turun ke bawah. Orihime menatap menara yang berjarak dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ayo kita pulang," dia tersenyum pedih menatap Orihime, Orihime berbalik.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa barangku," ucap Orihime.

"Baiklah, aku temani," Orihime menatapnya, dan segera berbalik kembali.

"Tidak apa, Ishida-kun tunggu disini bersama yang lain, aku pastikan akan segera kembali ketika Byakuya-san selesai diobati," Orihime menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuknya, sekali lagi Ishida menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang aneh. Orihime hanya menatapnya dari sudut matanya, lalu dia segera berlari meninggalkan Ishida.

* * *

**Orihime's POV.**

Aku menatap kamarku miris, tidak ada yang harus aku ambil, karena aku tidak membawa barang apapun ke sini. Kamarku sangat berantakan akibat serangan Loly dan Menoly sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan kamarku, tunggu dulu kamarku? Sejak kapan ini menjadi kamarku? Aku hanya tawanan di sini. Aku berbalik, aku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari kamar itu. _Las Noches _kini sepi, tidak terasa _reiatsu_ yang menyesakkan dari para _Arrancar_, derap langkahku menggema di koridor yang panjang itu. Aku tidak tau kemana tujuanku, aku hanya berjalan, ya berjalan.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku terdapat angka empat di pintu itu. Kamar Ulquiorra kah itu? Tanganku pun bergerak, dan aku mendorong pintu itu.

Wusssssss.

Aku dapat merasakan angin bertiup jauh lebih kencang saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar yang menurutku adalah kamar Ulquiorra. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Aku dapat merasakannya, ini kamar Ulquiorra, kamar ini terasa amat mirip dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanganku, aku menatap buku yang terbuka lebar akibat tiupan angin. Aku berjalan mendekati buku itu. Aku menyentuhnya, dan menatap buku itu, tidak ada nama pemiliknya di sampul buku itu. Aku duduk di kasur di dekatku. Aku mulai membukanya, tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku berkerja lebih cepat, aku takut apa yang tertulis di buku itu. Aku membukanya dengan perlahan.

"In..oue-san," aku tersentak, aku menatap Ishida-kun berdiri di dekat pintu menatapku, "Kita harus segera pulang," ucapnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku berdiri dan membawa buku itu bersamaku.

Persiapan telah selesai, _Garganta_ telah terbuka di hadapanku. Satu persatu para kapten telah memasukinya, dan kini tinggal aku, Mayuri-san, dan Nemu-san.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sejenak, aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini, perasaan sedih menjalar di tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan segera memasuki _Garganta._

**End Of Orihime's POV**.

* * *

Setelah perdebatan selama 3 hari di _Soul Society_, akhirnya Orihime diijinkan untuk pulang dan menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Sekarang Orihime berdiri di depan kamar apartemennya. Dia sangat rindu dengan kamarnya.

Cklek.

Dia memutar knop pintu, dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"_Tadaima,_" Orihime tersenyum, senyum yang paling tulus selama beberapa hari ini, dia sangat senang dapat kembali ke kamarnya yang minimalis, "Aku pulang, _Onii-chan_," Orihime tersenyum menatap pigura kakaknya. Dia berjalan membuka jendelanya.

Sret.

Angin malam menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar minimalis itu, Orihime menatap langit yang kini sepi tanpa bintang, hanya Bulan sabit yang masih setia untuk menemani kehiduapan malam di kota Karakura. Orihime menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. "Berbeda," Orihime menggerakan bibirnya.

"Bahkan udara disini sangat berbeda dengan di sana," Orihime membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap bulan sabit itu. "Hanya kau yang tidak berbeda," Orihime menatap lembut bulan yang sedang bersinar di atasnya. Orihime terdiam lalu dia berjalan dan mematut tubuhnya di cermin. "Aku memang sudah kembali," tapi tidak tersirat sedikit pun kesenangan di nada bicaranya.

"Semangat Orihime," Orihime mencoba menymangati dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak dapat mengikis kekosongan yang masih dia tidak mengerti.

* * *

Sret.

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua orang di dalamnya menoleh menatap sosok perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan dan mengenakan jepit hexagonal di rambutnya.

"Orihime!" semua orang di dalamnya berseru menatap Orihime, dan mengerubuninya.

"Kau kemana saja Orihime?" mereka semua bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Orihime," ucap salah seorang temannya.

Orihime tersenyum, "Arigatou," lalu, dia menatap Tatsuki yang masih duduk di kursinya dan hanya menatap Orihime. Perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan itu, menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, aku kembali," Tatsuki tersentak mendengar nada bicara Orihime.

Namun, setelah itu Tatsuki melembutkan ekspresinya, "Selamat Kembali," Orihime berjalan dan menarik kursinya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Tatsuki membuat gerakannya terhenti, tidak ada yang menanyakan hal ini padanya semenjak hari itu, semenjak dia merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya, "Orihime," panggil Tatsuki pelan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Orihime langsung menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana.

Teeeeeet.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid langsung duduk di kursinya. _Sensei_ pun memasuki ruangan kelas yang kini ramai.

"Orihime, kau mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya gurunya.

Orihime merogoh tasnya, "Iya," Orihime mengangguk.

"Bawa kemari," Orihime akan mengambil buku tugasnya, tapi dia terdiam saat dia menatap buku Ulquiorra.

'Aku belum membaca buku itu,' pikirnya.

"me.." gurunya mulai memanggil, "Inoue Orihime," Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gurunya.

"_Gomenne,_" Tatsuki, Ichigo dan Ishida hanya menatap Oirihime dalam diam.

Makan siang tiba. Orihime makan bersama seperti biasa di taman sekolah bersama yang lain seperti biasa. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama, tapi tidak dengan Orihime, dia diam. Dia memikirkan buku yang sama sekali belum dia baca.

Tatsuki menatap Orihime, lalu dia menyentuh bahunya, "Orihime," Orihime terkejut dan menatap Tatsuki.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya bingung, Tatsuki hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa?" Orihime hanya menggeleng, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Tatsuki lagi, Orihime menatap Tatsuki lekat-lekat.

"Aku menemukan sebuah buku. Tapi, aku takut, sangat takut untuk membacanya, aku takut jika aku membacanya aku dapat menemukan jawaban yang merisaukanku," Orihime menatap langit biru di atasnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi kesedihan kembali tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jangan lari Orihime," Orihime mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap rerumputan hijau di hadapannya, "Aku ada di sini," sebuah perkataan standar yang selalu diucapkan oleh seorang sahabat untuk sahabatnya yang sedang galau, tapi Orihime merasa tenang mendengar kalimat itu, yang membuktikan dia tidak sendiri.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime menatap wajah Tatsuki yang menatap pepohonan di dekatnya, "Arigatou," Orihime tidak tersenyum, namun sebuah ketulusan dapat dirasakan oleh Tatsuki.

"Hei, kalian bicara apa?" Chizuru tiba-tiba mengganggu mereka berdua, "Ada apa Orihime?" Chizuru langsung mendekati Orihime, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah pukulan dari Tatsuki mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jangan dekati dia!" bentak Tatsuki. Tiba-tiba Orihime berdiri, semua menatapnya, "Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku izin pulang, tolong beritahu _sensei_, ya," Orihime berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. 'Iya, aku tak boleh lari, aku tidak ingin lari lagi,' batin Orihime.

20 menit berikutnya.

Orihime tiba di kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan meja bundarnya, dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku yang dia temukan di kamar Ulquiorra. Dia meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

Orihime menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan bersiap membacanya. Dia membuka lembar pertama.

_Perempuan berambut oranye itu memiliki kekuatan yang aneh, dan sedikit menarik, aku memberitahukannya pada Aizen-sama, dan dia tertarik. Beliau memerintahkanku untuk membawanya ke hadapannya._

Tulisan yang sangat singkat itu adalah pertemuan pertama Ulquiorra dengan Orihime, dan di pertemuan pertama itu Ulquiorra tersenyum, menatap kemampuan Orihime.

Orihime kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

_Aku cukup terkesan dengan kekuatan wanita itu, aku memaksanya untuk ikut denganku, aku memaksanya untuk datang ke Las Noches, dan aku memaksanya untuk berada di dekatku._

Orihime terdiam, dia seolah berhenti bernafas saat menatap tulisan terakhirnya. Dia sedikit berharap lebih dengan tulisan itu, "Mungkinkah Ulquiorra?" Orihime langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya.

_Dia seserang yang berharga bagi rencana Aizen-sama, dan aku harus menjaganya. Setiap kali aku memasuki kamarnya, kegiatannya selalu sama menatap bulan yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah berubah di langit Hueco Mundo. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengasumsikan bahwa dia tidak lemah seperti manusia yang lain, dan sekali lagi aku terkesan akan dirinya, dia mengucapkan apa yang ingin aku dengar, tanpa sebuah keraguan di matanya maupun di nada suaranya. _

Orihime teringat kembali akan Ulquiorra, wajahnya bersemu saat membaca kata 'terkesan' di sana. Orihime melanjutkan membaca.

_Dia keras kepala, aku memerintahkannya untuk makan, tapi dia menolaknya, aku mendesaknya dengan memberi tahu tentang kematian salah satu temannya. Aku tidak mengerti dia dengan tenang berkata, "Dia tidak mati," aku memancing emosinya, hingga berakhir dengan tamparan di wajahku. Aku menatapnya, aku ingin membalasnya, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan dia sendiri, aku berbalik. Aku kembali terkejut saat mendengar suara tangisannya. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan berjalan saat itu._

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Ulquiorra." Dia teringat saat dia menampar wajah Ulquiorra, dan setelah Ulquiorra meningalkan kamarnya, Orihime menangis, entah menangisi Sado, atau merasa bersalah akan kelakukannya pada Ulquiorra?

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mendekat, instingku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk menimpaku. Tapi tidak, aku masih memiliki akal untuk berpikir dan menghindarinya ketika hal itu datang. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedikit mempercayai instingku, apa kini aku sudah dikuasainya? Dikuasai nafsu? Insting?_

Orihime terdiam, tak ada lagi tulisan di sana, kosong di lembar yang berikutnya dan seterusnya, "Ulquiorra menyadarinya," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Orihime terus membalikkan lembaran buku itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat dia membaca tulisan di 2 lembar terakhir.

_Good bye Halcyon days._

_Maaf, Inoue Orihime._

Oihime terperangah itu kata-kata yang dia tulis saat akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Dan satu kata lagi yang juga membuatnya terkejut 'maaf', Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan air mata terjatuh. Akhirnya dia menangis. Orihime kembali membuka lembar terakhir.

_The Lust._

_Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_Terima kasih, Inoue Orihime._

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah dia tidak menerima kepergian Ulquiorra. Orihime menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia memeluk buku itu dengan erat. Kini dia mengerti kenapa dia merasa hampa, karena dia kehilangan hatinya yang sempat dia beritahu pada Ulquiorra. Hatinya kini berada bersama Ulquiorra tanpa dia sadari, hati itu berpindah kepada laki-laki lain.

"Ini salahku, jika aku tidak memanggil nama Kurosaki-kun saat itu, pasti, pasti kau masih ada di sini, mengantarkan makanan untukku, Ulquiorra," isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tdak dapat menyembuhkanmu, kenapa?" Orihime mulai bergumam frustasi, dia menatap gelas di hadapannya, "ULQUIORRA!" dia berteriak, dan melemparkan gelas itu ke sembarang arah.

Prang. Gelas itu pecah saat bersentuhan dengan dinding di dekatnya. Orihime marah, emosinya meledak, dia sedih dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Orihime mengahancurkan setiap barang di hadapannya. Sehingga menimbulkan sebuah suara dentuman di kamarnya, dan dibarengi dengan tangisan Orihime.

"Orihime," Tatsuki baru pulang dari sekolah dan ingin berbicara dengan Orihime, namun saat sedikit lagi dia menyentuh knop pitnu kamar Orihime, dia mendegar jeritan dari dalam kamar Orihime.

"Orihime!" seru Tatsuki panik, dan setelah itu suara pecahan menyambutnya. Tatsuki segera menyentuh knop pintu itu, dan dia mendengar suara tangisan yang memilukan dari Orihime, Tatsuki menghentikan niatnya. Dia terdiam di balik pintu itu, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau alami, Orihime?" Tatsuki menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba hening tidak lagi terdengar suara, hanya isak tangis yang Tatsuki dengar, lalu dia segera memutar knop pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Orihime!" Orihime terkejut, dia menatap Tatsuki di hadapannya. Tatsuki terkejut menatap tangan Orihime yang bergetar dan menggengam pisau dan darah yang bercucuran dari pergelangan tangannya. Tatsuki langsung berlari ke arah Orihime, Orihime semakin mengangkat pisau itu dan bersiap mengiris pergelangan tangannya lagi.

Crat. Darah bermuncratan keluar, Orihime membelalakkan matanya, lengan Tatsuki mengeluarkan darah. Sesaat sebelum pisau itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Orihime, Tatsuki langsung menghalanginya, dan membuat lengannya tertusuk.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime menatap wajah Tatsuki yang mulai berkeringat, lalu Tatsuki mencabut pisau itu.

"_Baka_, apa yang kau lakukan!" Tatsuki langsung memarahi Orihime, Orihime langsung mundur beberapa langkah, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat amat kacau.

"Aku..aku.." Orihime kembali menangis. Tatsuki menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu, dia berjalan dan memeluk Orihime dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Orihime meraung, dia kembali menangis. Dia tumpahkan segala kesedihannya, dan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat menyelamatkannya? Kenapa, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime kembali bergumam. Tatsuki hanya diam.

"Ini salahku, ini salahku," Orihime mulai kembali memberontak dan bergumam.

"Sudah, sudah Orihime," Orihime terdiam.

"Aku ingin menebusnya, aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin meminta maaf, dan aku ingin bersamanya, ULQUIORRA!" Orihime kembali berteriak, "Aku ingin bersama.. Ulquiorra, Tatsuki-chan," setelah mengucapkan hal itu kesadaran Orihime menghilang, dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya, sehingga dia kehilangan kontrol akan prilakunya, dan kehilangan kesadarannya akibat darah yang terus mengalir.

"Orihime," Tatsuki mengelus kepala Orihime dengan tatapan sedih.

_

* * *

Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

* * *

_2 hari berlalu, Orihime tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia berdiri dan keluar dari rumah sakit tempat dia di rawat. Orihime berjalan pelan menuju sebuah sungai, tempat Ulquiorra dulu menjemputnya._

Orihime duduk di sana, dan meleparkan batu di sekitarnya.

"Ulquiorra, ayo jemput aku," Orihime menatap gelang perak di pergelangan tangannya. Dia tahu hal ini percuma, Ulquiorra tidak akan datang dan menjemputnya lagi.

Tidak lagi terlihat senyum manis nan ceria di wajah manis itu, yang ada hanya gurat kesedihan dan kehampaan. Karena Ulquiorra telah membekukan hati Orihime sekarang.

Orihime masih terdiam, walau hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, dia masih terdiam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia sekarang benar-benar merasa kesepian. Tiba-tiba sebuah payung menutupi kepalanya, tapi, Orihime tidak perduli, dia tetap diam.

"Orihime, ayo pulang," ajak Tatsuki lembut.

"Kau duluan saja," ucapnya, tanpa membalikan sedikit pun badannya.

Tatsuki menarik lengan Orihime, "Orihime, jangan begini terus," Orihime berdiri namun dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ORIHIME!" kini Tatsuki membentaknya, Orihime hanya diam, "Jangan seperti ini terus, " tiba-tiba Orihime mengerakkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Tertawa? Tersenyum? Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk hal itu," ucap Orihime parau.

"Kau punya, Orihime, punya," Tatsuki mengguncang tubuh Orihime.

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi, karena Ulquiorra tidak di sini," Orihime kembali bersuara seolah ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tatsuki bergetar, "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, lalu kau anggap aku ini apa, hah?" Orihime tersentak dan menatap Tatsuki, "Jawab Inoue Orihime!" Orihime terkejut, saat menatap Tatsuki mulai menangis. Tatsuki terduduk dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Orihime menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Tatsuki.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," Orihime juga ikut menangis, "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk kembli menjadi seperti dulu," ucap Orihime akhirnya, "Pulanglah, aku masih ingin sendiri, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime berbalik, dan merentangkan tangannya menerima hujan yang bertubi-tubi menyentuh tubuhnya. Tatsuki berdiri menatap Orihime yang memejamkan matanya. Tatsuki sadar, dia harus pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendiri sekarang.

"Ulquiorra, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan padamu," Orihime menggumam, "Aku melakukannya lagi, seperti saat _Onii-chan_ meninggalkanku," tiba-tiba gelang peraknya bercahaya. Orihime membuka matanya dan menatap tubuh Ulquiorra di hadapannya, tidak ada yang berbeda hanya saja kini dia tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di bumi ini, menandakan dia benar-benar sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

"Ul..quiorra," Orihime bersuara. Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi Orihime, Orihime hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Ulquiorra. Sentuhannya kini juga berbeda, kini sentuhannya hangat, menghangatkan hatinya yang terguyur hujan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku titipkan hatiku padamu, _onna_," Orihime kembali mendengarnya, suara datar nan dingin itu, dia sangat merindukannya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Ulquiorra, tapi tidak bisa karena mereka telah berbeda dunia. Lalu, Ulquiorra mencium bibir Orihime lembut, air mata Orihime langsung mengalir turun saat merasakan bibir Ulquiorra di bibirnya. Itu seolah tanda perpisahan yang diberikan Ulquiorra untuk Orihime. Setelah beberapa menit Ulquiorra melepas bibirnya. Orihime membuka matanya, terisrat kesedihan saat Ulquiorra kembali menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi, sekarang dia mengerti, dan tersenyum menatap Ulquiorra, senyum terbaik yang dia miliki.

Orihime menjulurkan tangannya, dan Ulquiorra menyambutnya. Orihime memegang erat tangan itu, dia menatap Ulquiorra dengan lembut, "Sampai jumpa, Ulquiorra," tubuh Ulquiorra pun mulai menghilang, dan berubah menjadi pecahan roh-roh, namun samar-samar Orihime dapat melihat senyuman yang dulu pernah ia tujukan pada Orihime, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Prang. Gelang perak itu pecah, dan Ulquiorra telah menghilang dari pandangan Orihime untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ulquiorra," kata itu akhirnya keluar dari Orihime, "Dan kini aku mulai merindukanmu." Orihime masih menatap tangannya yang masih terulur, "Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," Orihime menyentuh dadanya, dia dapat merasakan hati Ulquiorra yang dia titipkan di sana. Orihime menatap langit di atasnya, hujan telah berhenti. Dan digantikan dengan langit bertabur bintang di atasnya, Orihime berbalik dan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : astaga.. kok kayaknya belakangan fic saya gaje banget ya? Abal.. ampun deh.. maafkan saya Rigel.. kalo hasilnya jelek bin abal.. entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini..maaf juga kalo maksa.. astaga... maaf banget deh..

moga cepet sembuh yah ^^

Hum hum..jika ada kemiripan, maafkanlah saya... hal itu dilakukan semata-mata karena ketidak sengajaan.

Kritik dan saran diterima di review,

So review plisss


End file.
